OTAN en emporte les pancakes
by Kami-Lama
Summary: Une amitié tumultueuse entre deux nations qui ont toutes leurs différences en commun.
1. Ou comment commettre une peu regretable

J'espère que mes titres sont à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hidekaze Himaruya et des Studio Deen. Toute fois cette jolie petit histoire en 9 chapitre est toute à moi !

Biensûr elle est rate M (sinon c'est pas drôle) mais sans inquiétude je fais pas dans l'industrie du X. Sur ce bonne lecture mes amis !

* * *

Il avançait péniblement, s'appuyant sur les murs beiges de la grande maison, difficile d'appeler cela marcher car lui même n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Sa cravate dénoué pendait lamentablement de chaque côté de sa chemise entrouverte, son smoking de grandes occasion était tout froissé mais il n'était pas en état de s'en soucier. Tenter de désabiller Espagne avec l'aide active de leur hôte, France, lui avait donné soif, et la soif lui avait donné envie de ... Bah il cherchait le chemin quoi. Quelque chose butta contre son torse, il baissa les yeux sur une petite tête blonde qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Il y eu un flottement, puis son cerveau se décida à coopérer. Une fille. Elle le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Hoho, jour de chance ? Il saisi son menton entre deux doigts et la regarda de plus près, si bien que qu'elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Pas spécialement charnue mais mignonne, avec ses grands yeux bleu. Elle restait immobile, le coup de foudre peut être ? Ach, après tout il se trouvait de tout premier choix pour la gente féminine. La proximité de toute cette innocence concentrée dans ses yeux soufflait à son coeur un fort esprit demanque de tenue. Un sourire carnassier passa fugitivement sur son visage, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme ne sentant pas grande resistance et fortement encouragé par l'alchool, il la poussa doucement contre le mur, laissant ses mains se balader sur les côtes de sa proie. Lassé de sa bouche il descendit ses baisers dans son cou et savoura les gémissements plaintif qui en découlaient. Taquin, il glissa sa main dans le pantalon masculin qui ornait les hanches de la jeune femme...La surprise fut rude. Il n'y avait pas que son pantalon qui était masculin. Intrigué, il remis sagement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune...du jeune homme et l'observa attentivement, oui effectivement.

-Autant pour moi, gromela-t-il.

Aimablement, il tapota l'épaule de sa victime du jour, et s'en fut à la recherche déséspéré d'une salle de bain, y'avait donc pas de chiotte dans cette baraque ?

Laissant Canada effaré, les mains sur les lèvres, tremblant. Est ce que .. La nation aujourd'hui dissolu, Prusse, venait de ... quoi au juste ? De manquer de le violer ? Ou était-ce considéré comme de l'harcèlement sexuel ? Au moins, pensa-t-il amèrement, quelqu'un l'avait remarqué.


	2. Ou comment sortir de prison

Chapitre 1

Ou comment se sortir de prison

Il faisait encore sombre dehors, Canada ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le réveil néoneux affichait trois et demi du matin. Il tâtonna à la recherche de interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, il remit difficilement ses lunettes sur son nez et consentit à décrocher.

-Allo ? Articula-t-il péniblement.

-Euh ..Allo ? Ouais, grommela une voix à l'autre bout du combiné, le son n'était pas très bon. Euh, salut ? Tu me connais pas je crois mais ... Tu vois .. Je suis avec France et Espagne ..

Canada fronça les sourcils, France ? Il aurait du raccrocher rien qu'à ce nom là. Et cette voix ..

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Souffla Canada, parvenant difficilement à suivre le débit de parole de son interlocuteur.

-Bah euh on est à la frontière ... Quelque part dans le Montana je crois ... Et ...Euh, bah ... Tu peux nous sortir de prison ?

-Pardon ?

Quelque heures, et une demi-tonne de soucis et de formalités plus tard, Canada était parvenu à ramener France, Espagne et .. Prusse chez lui. Les deux crétins, nettement moins résistant à l'alcool que leurs homologue germanique, dormaient sur le canapé dans une position confortable uniquement au stade "ivrogne". Tandis que Prusse et Canada, installer dans les fauteuils près de l'âtre, laissaient peser un silence gêné.

-Je... Je suis désolée pour le bordel, commença Prusse. Mais comme on était pas loin et que t'étais le dernier numéros composé dans le téléphone de Francis ...

-Je comprend, le coupa Canada. Je suppose que Amérique ne vous a pas répondu ?

Prusse secoua la tête, il ne se sentait pas spécialement coupable, bien qu'il soit grandement responsable de l'état d'ivresse de ses deux amis, mais le regard sévère de son hôte le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se tortilla sur son siège cherchant une excuse plus valable pour échapper au regard accusateur mais après de longues minutes de silence insoutenable, Canada finit par souprirer et son visage s'adoucit.

-Je suppose que tu n'étais pas en état de temps souvenirs de toute façon, murmura Canada. Prusse releva la tête mais ne semblait pas avoir entendu, le blond enchaîna. Pourquoi vous vous êtes fait arrêter ?

Maintenant qu'il ne tenait plus cet air sévère sur son visage, il était bien plus difficile de regarder Prusse en face. Lui au contraire semblait soudainement tout à fait à l'aise, il étira un large sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres, rappelant ce lui qu'il avait eu ce soir-là...

-Disons que, pour les flics du Montana c'est condamnable de vouloir faire monter un lama dans un ascenseur. Dans un centre commercial. (Il marque une pause) A deux heure du matin, concéda-t-il finalement.

-Mais ..Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Canada effaré.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Susurra Prusse.

Canada ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air aguicheur de Prusse, comment pouvait il avoir de si mauvaise idée ? Il se demanda même brièvement comment il pouvait l'avoir laisser rentrer chez lui.

-C'est bizarre, ajouta Prusse en appuyant son menton contre ses mains jointent. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir jamais vu pourtant l'ONU j'y vais souvent...

Canada eu un sourire un peu triste, qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il doucement. Je suis parfois un peu invisible..

-C'est génial ! S'écria Prusse persuader d'avoir affaire à un détenteur de super pouvoir.

Canada souleva un sourcil réprobateur et déclara d'une voix sèche :

-Quand je vais à l'aéroport, les portiques de sécurités ne me détecte pas.

Prusse explosa de rire si soudainement que France grogna dans le fond de la pièce.

-Nan sérieux ? Souffla-t-il.

-Et une fois Russie c'est assis sur moi, en croyant que la chaise était vide, ajouta plaintivement Canada.

-Ah là j'te plains, Russie est un arshloch comme on en voit rarement, grimaça Prusse, il détourna le regard et ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation des flammes de la cheminée.

Le blond n'osa pas insisté, une fois, Angleterre lui avait expliqué que les européens on leur propre problèmes, et ceux-là ne doivent pas traverser l'océan.

Lorsque Canada ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, le feu était éteint et la lumière du jour baignait la pièce. Il enleva brièvement ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, une couverture avait été étendue sur lui, il jeta un regard à Prusse, il bavait paisiblement dans son sommeil. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait veillé, seul devant la cheminée. Tout engourdi, il se leva péniblement du fauteuil et se traina vers la cuisine avec un dernier regard compatissant pour ses "invités" de fortune.

Absorbé par la confection de pancakes, il sursauta lorsque une voix retentit derrière lui.

-..Manger.. ? Bailla Prusse, une main sur la nuque.

-Oui, manger, sourit Canada. Si .. Si tu pouvais.., il déglutit, embarrassé de lui demander quelque chose dès le matin. Si tu pouvais aller réveiller les autres s'il te plaît ?

Mais Prusse ne faisait pas de manière, et Canada ne tarda pas à entendre un bruit sourd et des gémissements plaintifs. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la cuisine américaine, Prusse avait jeter ses deux amis du canapé et les secouaient avec son pied.

-Debout, les Nieder, kesesese !

Une quinzaine de minute après, ils étaient tout les quatre attablés devant une pile de pancake encore chaud.

France et Espagne avaient, ce qu'on appelait dans la langue de la diplomatie "la tête dans le cul", tandis que Prusse avait commencé une sorte de marathon du pancake, il les engloutissait littéralement, fascinant abstraitement Canada.

-Mathieu ! Susurrait lascivement France en dégustant les pancakes et en profitant pour s'accrocher un peu plus à son ancien protégé, tes pancakes sont presque aussi formidable que mes crêpes !

Prusse releva la tête et lança un drôle de regard à Canada.

-Matiu ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

France explosa de rire en le pointant du doigt, près à se moquer de l'horrible accent germanique mais il fut rapidement calmé par un efficace jet de pancake brulant dans la face.

-Mathew si tu préfère, rougit Canada.

-Ravie de te connaître Mathie ! S'écria Prusse. Dans ce cas tu peux appeler le génial moi, Gilbert !

Canada acquiesça en silence, trop gêné par cette soudaine familiarité pour regarder Prusse en face, Espagne en profita lui envoyer une bourrade dans le dos et tenter un "T'en fais pas !" la bouche pleine de sirop d'érable et de pancake. Hum, peu convaincant.

France et Espagne appelèrent leurs dirigeants pour retrouver leurs pays respectifs tandis que Prusse dû emprunter de l'argent à Canada pour le retour, expliquant que si Allemagne s'apercevait de quoi que ce soit concernant les faits d'hier soir, il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour.


	3. Ou comment se faire pardonner

Canada ouvrit les yeux, du bruit. Naturellement son réveil affichait une heure moins dix car il n'y avait naturellement pas d'autres heures possible pour les surprises que le beau milieu de la nuit, mais ces quelques semaines furent si éprouvantes que plus rien ne semblait l'étonner. Un bruit retentit à nouveau, plus poussé cette fois. La fenêtre émit un étrange grincement, puis doucement elle coulissa vers le haut tandis qu'une silhouettes se profilait derrière le rideau. Il avait parlé trop vite. Inquiet, il se leva du lit pour approcher la fenêtre, il tira doucement sur le rideau, lorsque la fenêtre était au trois quart-visible, une main apparu au rebord, suivit pas un corps qui se traîna à l'intérieur avec lourdeur. Canada ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il avait hurler, il trébucha sur le coin du lit il s'effondra par terre tandis que l'ombre de la fenêtre fondait sur lui.

Il se débattit tandis que l'étrange apparition lui saisissait les poignets pour l'immobiliser, il voulu hurler mais une main vint étouffer ses cris.

-Chhut ! Calme, eh ho !

Canada ouvrit les yeux encore tremblant et se retrouva nez à nez avec Prusse, naturellement. Après un instant de profonde confusion, il se rendit compte de la situation, Prusse le surplombait totalement, à califourchon sur son bassin, maintenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une main, veillant à son silence de l'autre. Canada repoussa son invité surprise, le rouge aux joues.

-M-Mais qu'est ce que tu ... ? Comment t'es ...?

-Salut Mathie ! Répondit Prusse en s'appuyant sur le radiateur derrière lui. Je viens de la part de West.

Décontracté comme si il ne venait pas de s'introduire par la fenêtre dans la chambre de Canada, il agita une grande bouteille d'alcool.

-De notre part, en remerciement !

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine, Prusse c'était emparé de deux verre et y versait abondamment le schnaps. Canada n'avait pas très envie de boire à la sortie du lit mais cela semblait naturel pour Prusse de venir consommer le cadeau d'excuse avec le dédommagé en question.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Pleurnicha Canada le visage entre les mains, mort de fatigue.

Prusse s'assit lourdement et engloutit son premier verre comme du petit lait.

-Ah, commença-t-il, tu vois West à … prit connaissance des événements de la dernière fois et … euh .. Il m'a viré ?

Canada tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son invité, l'air décontracté, un bras sur la table l'autre accoudé au dossier de la chaise.

-En gros il m'a envoyé pour que je m'excuse, 'veut pas de guerre contre Amérique, qu'il a dit.

Canada replongea son visage dans ses mains, un rire nerveux secoua ses épaules, il n'y avait que Prusse pour s'introduire au plein milieu de la nuit,boire un verre et faire comme chez lui puis plaider qu'il venait s'excuser pour le dérangement.

-D'ailleurs, continua Prusse, West avait l'air vachement énervé... Dis, euh je pourrais rester un peu ?

Stupéfait, Canada releva la tête, Prusse le regardait avec un gros sourire l'air de dire ''ne me laisse pas dehors, dans le froid''. Cette fois s'en était trop, Canada avait envie de hurler et d'enfoncer le schnaps de Prusse la ou ça fait. Mais l'albinos le regardait avec des grands yeux francs et lorsque ses pupilles rouge se posait sur lui il se sentait faible. Alors au lieu de se mettre en colère, il n'eut que la force d'agripper son verre de schnaps et le boire d'une traite.

-Génial, s'écria Prusse en prenant cela pour une réponse positif et lui resservit un verre généreux.

Une bouteille plus tard, Canada, affalée sur la table, essayait de reprendre contact avec le monde... extérieur.

-Gilbert, mon ami, geignit il en imitant France. Je crois que .. J'aime bien le schnaps !

-Évidement, poursuivit Prusse. C'est parce que..

Mais Canada ne l'écoutait pas, il se contentait de le regarder fixement.

-Mathie ? ..Mathew ? Tenta Prusse en agitant la main devant ses yeux.

-Tu sais ! On s'est déjà rencontrer … C'était avant… avant tout ça.

-Euh..

-C'est normal, Canada glissa de la table, s'appuyant sur les genoux de Prusse assit à côté de lui. C'est normal que tu t'en souvienne pas, per-personne ne se souviens de moi. On était chez France.. Dans le couloir et.. Tu m'as... enfin, il rougit, passant de légèrement rosée à pivoine. Tu m'as... Pris pour une fille …

Prusse percuta soudainement, la petite surprise du couloir ! Ooh, si West savait, il le renierait pour de bon. Mais Canada continuait de le fixé, affalé sur ses genoux, comment résister à une si belle occasion ? Après un bref combat entre le pour et le contre, Prusse le saisit par le menton et s'approcha très près.

-Et .. Ça t'as plu ?

Canada détourna les yeux mais ne quitta pas les cuisses de Prusse, celui-ci en profita pour le saisir sous les aisselles et l'asseoir sur ses genoux face à lui. La respiration courte, Canada se sentait … Bizarre, quelque chose en lui criait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais son corps refusait de répondre. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsque Prusse posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, bien plus doux que la dernière fois, il entoura la taille de Canada d'un bras et de l'autre il glissa le long de son dos pour arrêter ses doigts sur sa nuque.

-Nnh …

-Oui tu as raison, souffla Prusse dans son oreille. Nous n'allons pas faire ça ici ..

Indifférent aux faibles protestations de Canada, il le prit dans ses bras, comme une princesse et entreprit de monter les escaliers. Canada, partagé entre le rire et la gêne se tortillait, manquant de les faire tomber toutes les trois marches. Les deux mains prises, Prusse ne fit pas de manière et défonça la porta de la chambre avec un coup de pied, pour plus ou moins jeter Canada sur lit. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, Canada rouge de honte et d'alcool, était... Vraiment.. Attractif sous cet angle. Considérant qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps, Prusse s'attaqua au cou de Canada, couvrant lentement la zone sensible de baisers qui firent gémir le blond. Doucement il glissa une main sous le t-shirt trop large et laissa courir ses doigts sur le torse du jeune homme, bientôt le t-shirt en question vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, les doigts de Prusse laissant place à ses lèvres, bien plus joueuses. Canada était bien plus expressif qu'il ne laissait paraître. Prusse descendit plus bas encore, saisissant la boucle de la braguette entre ses dents, il la glissa doucement vers le bas. La respiration de Canada avait considérablement ralentit, avait il enfin décider de pa .. -Prusse leva le yeux- .. Dormir ? Il lâcha ce qu'il avait entre les dent et se mit a genoux face à Canada qui .. Dormait paisiblement. Effaré Prusse restait ainsi à le regarder pioncer pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux deviennent douloureux enfaîtes. Même le réveiller n'effacerait pas la honte graver dans son cœur. Avec un soupire il couvrit Canada avec la couverture qu'ils avait rejeter dans un coin du lit, et se leva à la recherche d'un tournevis pour fixer la porte. Lorsque la porte fut réparer, la chambre ranger et même la vaisselle propre, Prusse n'eut d'autre choix que de s'étaler sur le lit à côté de l'objet de ses désirs et regarder le plafond.


	4. Ou comment se prendre une raclée

Sa tête lui faisait mal … Aveuglé par la lumière du jour, Canada ouvrit les yeux, puis ceux-là se posèrent sur Prusse. Prusse ? Dans son lit ?

-Oh ! S'écria Canada en manquant de tomber du lit.

Prusse se contenta de se retourner visiblement réveiller depuis longtemps, mais avait il seulement dormi ?

-Mmh, tu es réveillé, constata-t-il.

-Euh .. Est ce que ? Enfin nous … ? bégaya Canada.

Prusse releva un sourcil sceptique.

-Non. Tu t'es... endormi, grogna-t-il en détournant le regard.

Soudain tout revint à Canada, la cuisine, les schnaps, les discours qu'il avait tenu … Et tout ce qu'il s'en suivit.

-Oh Gilbert .. Je suis .. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, rouge de honte.

Prusse avait imaginer un tas de répliques cinglantes pendant sa longue et solitaire insomnie mais devant l'air ravagé de Mathew il se contenta de soupirer.

-Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-il, viens on va faire des pancakes... Et quelque chose pour ta gueule de bois, ajouta Prusse en voyant la grimace de Canada tandis qu'il se levait à son tour.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine, Canada s'attendait à trouver y des vestiges de la soirée d'hier mais celle-ci était très propre, plus que d'habitude d'ailleurs. Il lança un regard suspicieux vers Prusse mais celui-ci semblait absorbé par l'analyse du frigo, néanmoins les coin de ses oreilles étaient rouges et trahissaient son embarras, Canada ne pu s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire, non vraiment ?

Prusse voulut aider à la confection de pancake mais visiblement la différence entre casser et exploser des œufs étaient ténu pour lui, ainsi même le dosage était quelque chose d'accessoire. Il fut donc assigné au rangement des dégâts qu'il avait causé, ainsi qu'à la dure tâche de s'asseoir et attendre, gentiment. Après quelque instants de paix, Prusse finit par se lever malgré les faibles protestations de Canada. Il revint une dizaine de minute plus tard muni d'un caméscope, trouvé on ne sait où.

-Observons le Canadien dans son milieu naturel, chuchota-t-il à la manière d'un documentaliste bas de gamme.

Il se déplaçait tout autour de Canada, le filmant de la tête au pieds. Canada ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser. Prusse s'attarda sur Kumajiro, assit au pied du frigo et le regardant avec curiosité. Puis il exerça un travelling le long de la pièce pour venir filmer par-dessus l'épaule de Canada, il appuya son torse contre son dos et l'entoura de ses bras pour mieux saisir la caméra.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? Souffla Canada mi-amusé mi-excédé par les folies de son ami.

-Je filme la création de la perfection!

Lorsque le mal de tête de Canada s'estompa légèrement et que l'essentiel des pancakes fut engloutit par Prusse, il s'étala sur le canapé et, curieux, alluma la télévision. Un match de hockey intensément commenter passait sur la chaîne principale. Canada sortit sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte et siffla enthousiaste avant rejoindre Prusse sur le canapé.

-Ha ha ! C'est la redif' du match USA - Canada ! S'exclama-t-il. C'était serré mais on a finit par les battre !

Penché vers la télé, il avait oublié son mal de tête et était absorbé par le match.

-Pff, patiner avec des balais en courant derrière un cercle en plastoque c'est pas du sport, commenta nonchalamment Prusse . Le foot ça c'est un vrai sp..

Prusse croisa le regard de Canada qui c'était redresser furieux, quelque chose semblait avoir changer, comme une promesse de mort violente dans ses yeux.

-Parce que courir comme des idiots derrière un ballon c'est mieux ? lança-t-il sèchement.

-Évidemment, il y a toute une technique derrière, une culture ! Tout le monde peut enfiler des patins et brosser la glace avec un manche à balais !

Il eut un long silence, tant bien que Prusse hésita à nuancer ses propos, c'est sûr que c'était un peu gratuit comme attaque.

-Bien, susurra Canada avant que Prusse ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Viens sur la glace avec moi et on en jugera.

Avec la douleur il découvrait des muscles de son corps encore insoupçonné.

Étendu sur la glace, il aurait voulu se recroquevillé en position fœtale mais il n'en avait pas la force, il était pas sûr de pouvoir se lever un jour. En deux heures et demie Canada avait subi une transformation qui avait fait douter Prusse de sa génialité, il avait combattu depuis la nuit des temps comme chevalier teutonique, braver les dangers de la première guerre et fut même dissolu à la seconde guerre mondiale et .. Quoi au juste ? Il c'était fait laminer par une demi portion armer d'un manche à … une crosse. Il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur.

L'équipe de Canada avec laquelle ils s'étaient entraînés passa derrière lui, et un par un, ils adressèrent un petit commentaire à Prusse, il eut droit à des « Pas si mal pour un européen !», «T'es pas mauvais mon gars, mais bien loin de Mathew ! », « T'as du cran, j't'aime bien !». Canada finit par s'approcher, un air ravi sur le visage.

-Alors ? Sourit il en se penchant sur lui.

-Mmph, grogna Prusse à contre cœur. J-Je retire ce que j'ai .. dis.

Canada sourit jusqu'au oreille et tendit un main salvatrice à Prusse.


	5. Ou comment être quelqu'un de bien

Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte, France fronça les sourcils et délaissa son journal sur la table, Iggy avait il oublier quelque chose ? Cet invité surprise était un sacré excité pour s'acharner ainsi sur la sonnette.

-Voilà, voilà, grogna France. J'arrive !

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Prusse.

-Gil, mon ami ! Angleterre vient de partir, qu'est ce que tu …

-Salut, le coupa Prusse. J'ai fais escale chez toi en passant, je reviens de ..De chez Canada.

France lui jeta un regard surprit.

-Entre.

Ils s'assirent à la table du grand salon, France proposa du vin, s'octroyant d'office un grand verre en prévisions de ce qui allait se dire. Mais son ami préférait de la bière, naturellement.

-Chez Canada dis tu ?

-Ta bière est dégueulasse Francis.

-Chez mon petit protégé ? Insista France.

Prusse descendit à moitié sa bière, affalé sur la chaise, il eu un petit sourire.

-West m'a viré du coup je suis venu chez Mathie avec un peu de Scnhaps ..

France s'étrangla avec son vin l'obligeant à très élégamment tout recracher dans son verre.

-Le schnaps, hein ? Ça fait faire des bêtises ce genre de boissons.

-Oui, on peut dire qu'on a fait des bêtises.

Nouvelle salves de toussotements incrédules.

-Toi et Canada ? Tu rigole ? ...C'était comment ?

-Ouais bah pas vraiment génial, rougit Prusse.

-C'est pas comme ça que je l'ai élevé..

-Il s'est endormit, le coupa Prusse le visage enfouit dans les mains.

France eut beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux.

-Oh ça va hein ! Explosa Prusse. Pourtant tu me connais ! Je suis performant ! Super performant même!

-Attend tu veux dire que vous étiez entrain de …, demanda France incrédule. Et il s'est endormit ?

-Pff, on en était juste au préliminaire, se rengorgea Prusse.

France eut essuya les larmes résultant de son fou rire hystérique et redevint sérieux, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Prusse, le forçant à comprendre.

-Alors ?

Prusse se recula sur sa chaise et étendit ses muscles douloureux.

-Je sais pas Francis, sincèrement, je sais pas. Je veux pas être déçus.

-Oh arrête un peu, le Compromis Austro-hongrois c'était il y a plus de deux cent ans!

-Ouais, je sais, je sais bien tout ça ! Mais tu me connais Francis. J'ai peur de ce que je suis, je suis tellement vieux, j'ai fait tellement de chose et Mathew est tellement innocent...Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire le plus chez lui ..

Il marqua une pause, France resta silencieux conscient du combat qui s'opérait dans le cœur de son ami.

-J'ai peur de lui faire du mal, reprit finalement Prusse. Je détruis tout ce que je touche.

Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant de longue minutes. France finit par soupirer et regarder son ami en face.

-N'ai pas peur d'aimer Gilbert, il lui tendit la main. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal.

Prusse saisit cette main qui pressa fermement la sienne.

-Merci, Francis.

Quelque minute après que son ami soit partie le téléphona sonna, et c'est sans surprise que France entendit retentir la voix de Canada à l'autre bout du fil.


	6. Ou comment ne pas disparaître

-Allo ?

-Gilbert ? J-Je .. Je ne te d-dérange pas … ?

-Mathie ? Nan, pas du tout. Mais ça doit être le milieu de la nuit chez toi ?

-E-Effectivement. Je .. J'arrivais pas dormir, Canada se mordit la lèvre à l'autre bout du fil.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux pendant quelques secondes.

-Comment ça va depuis ? Lança Prusse.

-Eh bien, Amérique est venu me réclamer des pancakes, j'ai du en faire plein, j'en ai mal au bras !

-Eh ! Mais c'est pas juste j'en veux moi aussi !

Canada rit, et Prusse se surprit à apprécier ce son.

-Ils survivraient pas au voyages...

La conversation se tarit à nouveaux mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de raccrocher.

-Enfaîtes, continua difficilement Canada. Si je t'appelle si tard … C'est que … Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Chaque fois que … Que je ferme les yeux je fais le même rêve.

-Raconte moi ça, l'encouragea Prusse en refermant le livre qu'il lisait.

-Eh bien, souffla Canada. Je rêve que je suis dans ce long couloir, et à mesure que les gens passent à côté de moi je disparais de plus en plus et .. je finis par ne plus rien voir et ne plus rien sentir... comme si je n'existais plus.

Le cœur de Prusse se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

-Je connais ce sentiment. Lorsque j'ai été dissolu, j'ai eu peur de disparaître moi aussi. Ça m'a hanté pendant des années, et encore aujourd'hui je note tout car ma mémoire est une vrai passoire et je ne dors plus beaucoup de peur de disparaître dans la nuit. J'ai peur d'oublier et d'être oublier.

Prusse entendit un son étrange provenant du téléphone, il lui semblait que Canada sanglotait.

-Alors, poursuivit-il le cœur au bord des lèvres. On va passer un marché, jure moi de ne pas m'oublier si je disparaît et je te jure de toujours me souvenir de toi.

Il entendit Canada approuvé doucement à l'autre bout du fil.

-De toute manière j'aurais du mal à t'oublier, je te dois trop d'argent pour ça ? Plaisanta Prusse.

Canada éclata de rire, sentant ses vielles angoisses fondre comme neige au soleil, ou tout du mois le temps d'un coup de fil.

-Tu reviendra me voir Gil ?

-Comment renoncer à l'appel des pancakes ?


	7. Ou ne pouvoir s'en prendre qu'à soi même

L'horloge sonna minuit, Canada étira ses muscles douloureux et ferma le dossier qu'il était entrain d'étudier. Son bureau était jonché de feuille en désordre tant bien qu'il ne différenciait plus ce qu'il avait à faire de ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Il était exténuer en ce moment, l'hiver s'annonçait rude et cette entreprise de déneigement qui avait fait faillite... Il ne dormait plus bien depuis des semaines à causes de ses cauchemars, et lorsqu'il n'en faisait pas, ses rêves était peuplé d'albinos germaniques intrusifs.

Il descendit dans la cuisine et renonça à une énième tasse de café au profit d'une tisane et de quelque heure de sommeil tant attendu. Tragique ironie du sort la porte d'entrée tinta furieusement, et Canada avait déjà une petite idée sur l'identité de cet invité surprise.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, c'est sans surprise qu'il trouva Prusse appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte.

-Quand tu disais que tu allait revenir me voir je ne pensais pas te voir de sitôt, dit Canada sans parvenir à cacher son sourire.

-Ça fait une semaine déjà, je suis en manque de pancakes ! S'écria Prusse en s'invitant à l'intérieur.

Mettant de côté la fatigue qui l'accablait il consentit à faire des pancakes, après tout Prusse avait fait quelques milliers de kilomètres pour en manger et le fait qu'il soit minuit ne devait pas constitué une excuse suffisante.

Il regardait Prusse se gaver sans comprendre ce qu'il trouvait à cet homme. Il était grossier, rude, méchant parfois, il lui attira toujours un tas de problème... Il croisa son regard et son cœur rata un battement. Rouge, comme le plus pur des saphir, comme le sang le plus frais. Canada sentit ses joues s'embraser brusquement et détourna le regard.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé près de l'âtre et observèrent le feu consumer la bûche qui crépitait doucement.

-Comment se portent tes cauchemars ? Commença Prusse.

-J-Je n'en fais plus tant que ça, mentit Canada. Et toi ?

-Je ne dors pas beaucoup tu sais …

Canada se leva et déplaça la bûche afin qu'elle n'étouffe pas le feu. Il sentait le regard de Prusse sur sa nuque comme un brasier plus brûlant que celui de l'âtre.

Il se tourna vers lui, ses yeux reflétaient les flammes, Canada ne le voyait pas bien dans la pénombre mais il lui semblait que son visage n'était plus si pâle.

-Ce n'est pas pour les pancakes que je suis venu, souffla-t-il enfin.

Il tendit la main. Canada hésita un instant, mais il ne pouvait plus se mentir à présent. Il poussa sur ses jambes douloureuse pour se mettre debout mais dans la seconde ou ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la paume de Prusse, il fut projeter contre son torse.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent presque douloureusement, les mains de Prusse glissèrent le long du dos de Canada et s'immiscèrent sous son pull avec agilité. Il sentit Canada frémir et tirer sur son t-shirt pour l'enlever avant de le jeter plus loin, pressant plus fort son corps contre le sien. Canada se sentait réellement bien dans ses bras, son amant descendit ses baisers dans son cou et il dut lutter contre la fatigue qui le submergeait vicieusement. Il tenta de parler, de s'expliquer, de l'avertir, mais ses mot s'engourdir dans sa gorge et malgré lui, il finit pas sombrer.

Lorsque que Prusse s'en rendit compte, il ne dit rien, il déposa Canada dans le fauteuil avec une prévenance crispée. Il remit les vêtements qui avait voler plus loin, rassembla rapidement ses affaire et sans dernier regard pour Canada, il claqua la porte.

L'hiver canadien était terrible mais pas tant que celui installer dans le cœur de Prusse, c'était une désillusion bien brutale que de constater que l'histoire ne fais que ce répéter.

Canda ne l'aimait pas, ou pas suffisament pour rester éveillé.


	8. Ou comment tenter de se comprendre

Il mit ses chaussures et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Il respira à fond et bloqua son souffle dans sa poitrine. Trois pas. Trois pas le séparait de la porte. Il les franchit avec une aisance qui sonnait faux. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, crispant ses doigts autour du métal froid. Et expira brutalement l'air de ses poumons sans parvenir à actionner la maudite porte. Il tomba à genoux, désespéramment accroché à la poignée. La honte l'avait fauché, c'était ainsi depuis des semaines.

D'abord il avait attendu. Longtemps devant le téléphone que Prusse le rappelle. Puis il avait composé le numéros plusieurs fois, puis compulsivement. Il avait attendu, encore et encore. Lorsqu'il avait cru avoir rassemblé assez de force pour aller le voir, il avait découvert que la honte l'empêchait de passer l'embrasure de la porte. Il était lâche. Il ne voulait pas entendre les mots durs de Prusse. Il ne voulait pas voir son sourire se tordre dans une mou de dédain.

Des larmes de rages lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les refoula douloureusement, il n'avait pas besoin de larmes, il avait besoin de courage.

Il c'était laisser emporté par l'élan de Amérique mais à présent qu'il était au milieu de tout ces gens, il commençait à regretter amèrement. Son frère l'avait perdu en cours de route et maintenant il était assis au milieu de la grande salle d'opéra, seul. Au lieu de s'asseoir au place qu'il lui avait été réservé avec les autres nations, il était au milieu des ressortissant autrichien venu apprécié le spectacle, emporté par la foule et trop gêné pour se déplacer maintenant, Canada abandonna sa dernière chance de voir Prusse.

La salle s'assombrit et les musiciens entrèrent en scène, Autriche s'assit près du piano et .. Oh ! Canada ne put retenir un glapissement qui ne lui valu aucun regard noir car il y avait tout de même de bon côté à l'invisibilité. Prusse ! Prusse munit d'un violon ! Le cœur de Canada bondit dans sa poitrine, c'était presque incroyable de le voir ainsi, élégamment vêtue, cet air sérieux ou perçait son outrageux sourire... Jamais Canada n'avait pensé que Prusse puisse jouer d'un instrument, et surtout que Autriche le laisse monter sur scène avec lui !

Soudain la douce plainte du violon caressa le cœur de Canada, fasciné il ne pu regarder que Prusse. Ses yeux étaient avides de sa postures droite et sûre, des ses gestes rapides et délicats, de ce visages qu'il avait appris à chérir. Il n'entendait que lui, il ne voyait que lui.

Lorsque les deux instruments se turent, les gens se levèrent pour applaudir le duo qui saluaient humblement en quittant la scène. Canada resta assit tandis que les autres s'épanchait en ce qui semblait être des commentaires enthousiastes et admirateurs, il ne se leva que lorsque Prusse eut tout à fait quitté la scène, il fendit la foule décidé à retrouver un once de dignité.

Un grande salle de bal avait été aménagé pour la suite des festivités. Après une demie-heure de recherche intensive Canada finit par entre voir Prusse, il se pressa vers lui mais c'est un regard glacial qui se posa sur lui, Canada se figea comme frapper par la foudre. Les phrases qu'ils avaient échangé au téléphone lui revinrent en mémoire, et son cœur sembla se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Je pensais que tu te souviendrais toujours de moi, pensa-t-il amèrement.

-Ne le prend pas au sérieux Mathieu, dit France qui avait assisté à la scène, jusque là silencieux.

Canada fit un bond en entendant le français.

-Tu m'as fait peur, hasarda-t-il avec un demi-sourire qui sonnait faux.

-Viens on va le chercher.

Canada protesta mais France le coupa rapidement, l'entraînant à travers la foule.


	9. Ou comment tout compliquer

Prusse venait d'ignorer sciemment Canada, ça le rendait malade mais d'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui parler, il était encore trop en colère et il ne voulait pas déverser cette colère sur lui. Il sortit sur le balcon en espérant qu'il soit vide, raté. Amérique fumait une cigarette accoudé à la balustrade. Prusse tenta un salut mais la nation de lui répondit pas, ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup apprécié.

En plus d'un silence pesant, Prusse sentait une tensions mal contenue qui émanait de Amérique. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il accueillit la menace à peine voilé.

-T'approche pas de Mathew, grogna Amérique sans le regarder, il jeta sa cigarette et se dirigea vers la salle mais lorsqu'il passa à la hauteur de Prusse il planta ses yeux dans les siens. C'est la première et dernière fois que je te le dit.

Incapable de se contrôler, Prusse esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

-Fiou, heureusement que je peux pas le mettre enceinte, sinon tu serais tonton par trois fois déjà ..

Amérique le plaqua contre le mur et l'air s'échappa brutalement des poumons de Prusse. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Répète pour voir, souffla Amérique, raide de colère.

Prusse se pencha vers lui et chuchota doucement à son oreille.

-Il est mignon quand il pleure ton frère, surtout vu de derrière ..

Le coup parti brutalement, heurtant son estomac de plein fouet. Prusse encaissa et repoussa son adversaire. La superpuissance américaine n'était pas un mythe, mais il n'était pas tout jeune non plus, il c'était déjà battu contre des hommes plus fort physiquement. Habile, il esquiva le deuxième coups et envoya son coude dans le nez de Amérique, un craque satisfaisant se fit entendre. Mais l'Américain n'était pas en reste, son point percuta les côtes de Prusse, brisant au moins deux d'entre elle. Mais c'était une rage qui n'avait rien avoir avec la superpuissance qui animait Prusse, c'est pour cela qu'il continuait de se battre, alors que son corps agonisait, qu'il continuait de frapper alors que ses poing ruisselait de sang .

Quelque chose le retint, on le ceinturait pour le tirer en arrière, c'était Espagne.

France apparut soudainement devant lui en tentant de le retenir, mais emporter par la rage il se débattait comme un fou furieux. France finit par le gifler. Prusse le regarda incrédule pendant instant, s'apprêtant à le réduire en charpie lorsque le français saisit son visage entre de doigt et le tira violemment ver la droite.

-Regarde ! Ordonna-t-il. Regarde ce que tu fais !

Russie et Angleterre tentaient de maîtriser Amérique. Et au centre se tenait Canada, blême, ravagé d'inquiétude et tremblant. La douche froide, Prusse se calma immédiatement et cessa de se débattre.

-Tu savais ! Hurla Amérique toisant France d'un regard ardent. Tu savais et t'as rien fais, je croyais que tu considérais Canada comme ton fils !

Il fut tirer tant bien que mal à l'intérieur et disparut. Prusse se laissa tomber à genoux les yeux encore rivé sur Canada.

-Je vais m'occuper de calmer notre hôte, murmura France en quittant le balcon, Espagne voulut en savoir plus mais France abattit sa main sur son épaule et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, les laissant seuls.

Un long silence gêné alourdit l'air frais de la nuit.

-Viens on va arranger ça, souffla finalement Canada en le prenant par le bras.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs sans un mot, Canada marchait devant, dos à Prusse, une main légère posé sur son bras comme si il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit. Mais il n'y avait plus où fuir à présent.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre réservé à Prusse, Canada n'en avait pas, Autriche l'avait oublié.

Prusse s'assit sur le bord du lit et Canada fila chercher la trousse de secours, puis il s'agenouilla par terre face à Prusse et entreprit de lui bander les mains. Une infini douceur dans ses gestes, il se concentrait là dessus pour ne surtout pas à avoir à le regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il eut presque finit, il sentit que le temps coulait entre ses doigts et qu'il ne lui dirait pas une fois de plus. Cette pensée était plus insupportable encore que la honte.

-Gil, souffla-t-il mais soudain les mots lui manquait, il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Prusse et soupira doucement. Je suis désolée .. C'est juste que.. tu débarque toujours à des heures pas possibles... A-alors je dors peu … et ...et …

Après un instant d'hésitation une main vint caresser ses cheveux, Canada releva la tête, Prusse regardait ailleurs, embarrassé.

Canada finit par sourire et posa sa main sur la joue embrasé de Prusse, ils échangèrent un regard avant de finir tout les deux sur le tapis.

-On ne peut pas faire ça ici et maintenant, souffla Prusse mais devant la moue déçue de Canada, il ajouta : mais laisse moi réserver.

Il planta un langoureux suçon dans le cou de Canada, sentant son bassin se presser contre le sien et des mains légères glisser sur le bas de son dos. Prusse se remis à contre cœur sur ses pieds et ouvrit la porte en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Faut que je m'excuse auprès de Fridrich et … On reparlera de ton frère plus tard, grimaça la nation dissolu.

Il lança un clin d'œil à Canada et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Lorsque Prusse revint, las des sermons de Autriche, il eut la délicieuse surprise de trouver Canada, endormit sous les couvertures. Il se glissa délicatement à côté de lui pour ne pas le réveiller, mais dès qu'il rabattit les draps sur eux, Canada vint se lover contre lui. Il sentit son souffle chaud courir le long de son cou et ses lèvres frôler les siennes. Les mains de Canada vinrent explorer les dessous du t-shirt de Prusse et ne tardèrent pas à se débarrasser de l'objet superflu. Prusse roula sur le côté sur plombant le canadien, le délestant à son tour des vêtements devenu inutiles, son vieux collier en formes de croix seul marquait la distance qui les séparait. Il pressa ses lèvres contre son corps laissant par endroit légères traces de morsures fugaces. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de n'avoir oublier aucunes parcelles de son corps, Prusse leva les yeux vers Canada.

-Tu ne compte pas me refaire le même coup j'espère ?

Canada sourit doucement, enleva ses lunettes et les posa délicatement sur la table de chevet. Le regard planté dans celui de Prusse, il se coula le long de son torse et administra un baiser brûlant à son amant.

* * *

C'est la fin de cette aventure pour ce ship un peu inconnu d'Hetalia ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fanfic jusqu'au en espérant qu'elle vous aura plû !

Je vous avoue que c'est un truc qui fermente depuis un moment sur mon ordinateur et que je trouve finalement le temps de posté, même si je vous avoue j'ai bien galéré ! Ce site est très complexe d'utilisation pour une pauvre créature désorganisé comme moi. ywy Toute fois je suis contente de pouvoir partagé un de mes premiers travaux de longues haleines avec vous. *^*

Une lamaesque journée chez vous !


End file.
